


nerd

by malwrites



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Jake and Brooke are bros, M/M, POV Jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malwrites/pseuds/malwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you ever heard of not tapping your pencil 24/7?” Noah complained, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Have you ever heard of ADHD?” Jake complained back, raising his eyebrow as a challenge.</p><p>Noah scoffed, but turned around muttering, “Jerk.”  </p><p>“Nerd.” Jake mumbled back. </p><p>  He saw Noah’s shoulders shake slightly with contained laughter, something Jake definitely considered to be a win. </p><p>or</p><p>based on the tumblr textpost: *pushes a nerd against a wall* haha nerd *makes out with him*</p>
            </blockquote>





	nerd

**Author's Note:**

> author’s note: I’m pretty sure this text post was created with Jake and Noah in mind. I’ve never written this pairing before so sorry if it seems too OC or off! Also, I’ve never kissed anyone in my life, so sorry if that’s inaccurate or awkward as well! Anyway, please enjoy! All feedback is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> warnings for: ADHD, bisexuality, coming out

Jake hated his seat in English for a few reasons. The first being that it was all the way towards the back, meaning he could hardly read anything on the board. The second being that Noah sat right in front of him.   

A few years ago, he would have considered this a blessing and taken the chance to throw things at the back of the kid’s head or something, but it was different now.   

Jake had pined over Brooke stubbornly for almost as long as he had known her. Eventually, though, he realized that they were better off being just friends, anyway. Soon after, his crush on Noah had developed. 

At first, he had thought his mind was rebounding from his non-existent relationship with Brooke. After a few months, he realized it was more than that. He even confided in Brooke about it.

Not that he meant to, of course. One rough morning after a long night of vodka and beer, he asked Brooke, “So, did I say any stupid last night?”

  She sat on the side of his bed, fingers playing with the comforter fabric. “No, nothing too bad.” Her voice was light, but she refused to look him in the eye. 

“You sure?” Jake said, narrowing his eyes at her. 

She bit her lip, finally looking up at him. “Well, I didn’t know you were bi.” 

Jake blanches, and not just because of the hangover. “I drunkenly came out to you?” he asked, “Oh God, it was just you, right? Like I didn’t stand on the kitchen island and—“  

“Yes, it was just me.” Brooke interrupts, laughing. “And you only….kind of came out.” she finished, her voice sobering.

“How do you kind of come out?” Jake responded. 

“You told me about your crush, on Noah.” she answered, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “And I guessed a while ago that you were crushing on Will. Plus me after that. And all the girls you’ve slept with.” she said.

Jake was silent for a moment. He had no idea she knew anything about Will. It was true: Will was the first guy Jake had ever had a crush on. 

“Well.” he said, clearing his throat, “You’re quite the detective, Ms. Maddox.” 

She rolled her eyes, and handed him an advil. He took it gratefully, and Jake’s crushes and sexuality were never spoken of again.

Although he never discussed it out loud again, Jake’s crush on Noah seemed all the more real now that someone knew. It seemed even more real when they were sitting so close that Jake could smell the other boy’s shampoo.

Jake tapped his phone screen to check the time and sighed. Class still had another twenty minutes. He tapped his pencil impatiently, resting his chin on the desk and ignoring a good eighty percent of what the teacher was saying. He was thoroughly distracted until Noah turned around.

Instantly alert, Jake sat up and looked at him.   “Have you ever heard of not tapping your pencil 24/7?” Noah complained, raising an eyebrow.

“Have you ever heard of ADHD?” Jake complained back, raising his eyebrow as a challenge.

Noah scoffed, but turned around muttering, “Jerk.”  

“Nerd.” Jake mumbled back.   He saw Noah’s shoulders shake slightly with contained laughter, something Jake definitely considered to be a win. 

After a long twenty minutes, the bell rang and class was over. Jake slung his bag over his shoulder and went to leave the classroom, watching Noah stand up in front of him. That was it, he decided, he was finally going to make a move.

  “Noah,” he began, catching the boy’s attention, “can you meet me—“

“Fitzgerald!” interrupted by their teacher, who was also his basketball coach, explaining the overuse of his last name. 

  “Yeah?” Jake answered, a little pissed to have his talk with Noah stopped.

“How do you think you’re doing in this class?” the teacher said. Noah shuffled his feet uncomfortably, as if he was intruding on a very personal conversation. 

“Uh, I don’t know. Not too bad, right?” Jake replied, confused. The last time he had checked he had at least a B. 

The teacher was quiet for a moment, and then asked, “Can you see?”

  Jake ran a hand through his hair. “What?” he said, even more lost. 

“He means the board.” Noah said smugly. He had been trying to convince Jake to move closer to the front for a few months. Of course, Jake never had since he wanted to be near Noah. The headaches were worth it.

“Mr. Foster is right. I can’t change the seating at this point in the year, so I would look into getting your eyes checked.”  

“Right, will do.” Jake answered. He could practically feel Noah smirking behind him.

  “Alright, that’s all I wanted to talk to you about.”

  “Thanks, coach.” he said, nodding to Noah as they walked out of the room.

“So,” Noah said, “where are we meeting?”

  Jake pushed his way past a sophomore, rolling his eyes. “I’m already with you, dumb ass.” 

  “Yeah, but where are we going?” Noah retorted.

“By the gym.” Jake answered. 

The last time Jake had pushed Noah against a wall had been in the hallway, after Noah had spray painted on his truck. Since he was actually planning on kissing him this time, though, he would rather it be in private. 

“…Okay.” Noah answered, obviously confused. 

 The two walked in silence for a minute until Noah said, “Nerd.”  

“That’s my line.” Jake said, smiling without even looking at Noah. 

“Yeah, but you’re the only one who needs glasses here.” Noah said, biting his lip to hold in laughter at his own joke.

  “Oh, very funny.” Jake said, groaning. 

This time he looked at Noah. He stopped walking. He stared at the other boy’s neat hair, aching to mess it up. He stared at his bright blue eyes and his blue shirt falling snugly across his shoulder.

Noah stopped in his tracks and turned around. “Why are we stopping?” he said, furrowing his eyebrows. 

Jake strode up to him until they were standing close and backed him up against the wall. 

  “W-whoa,” Noah stuttered, “dude, I didn't do anything to your car again. I swear. You can go check, honestly. Plus last time it was ‘cause—“ 

Jake stopped his rambling quickly by kissing him, left hand trailing down Noah’s arm and right arm bracing himself against the wall. Noah hesitated for a second, but then began to kiss him back. 

Jake moved his hand off of the wall and brought it down to the small of Noah’s back, his fingers gripping the fabric of Noah’s shirt tightly. 

The kiss lasted until they pulled apart slowly to get air. Breathing heavily, Jake looked Noah in the eye, suddenly afraid of what he would say. Noah looked just as uncertain as he did, though.

“Um…can we, maybe, do that again?” Noah said quietly.

Jake couldn’t help but smile at how flustered Noah was. “You really are a nerd.” he said, but willingly obliged to the request. 

If Brooke noticed his neck later that night, she certainly doesn't say so. 

— fin —


End file.
